Roleplay: The Tale of Two Halves (Free Join!)
This Roleplay is created by SpongeBob100 & is under construction. Users *SB100 (Creator) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *Josh the Hedgehog Plot This plot actually focuses on the two sides of one of the EggPlankton Empire's female member, Layla the FoxSkunk & her good side, Layna. Layla feels a bit hollow without her other half, so Layla & Lanya get together for a get together, but the heroes didn't see how Layla can be doing good. How will Layla convince them that she wasn't doing anymore bad stuff this time? Characters (Add your characters here) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Layna the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Darkstorm-actu-sin *Kaz the Dog Demon (Venom) *Venom the Echidna (Ven) *Vorkata Everburn *Dromeo Barator *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Joshua Zephyrius (AVRMC) RolePlay Part 1: Deep Hollow Thoughts, Layla & Layna Together Again (We can see that Layla the FoxSkunk is in deep thought.) Layla: (sighs as she remembers her good half being split apart from her) My good half... She's still out there & all these past plans, I've always came up short, my dark curse of having two sides. I got nothing else in my mind. The question that still remains is, what do I do now? (Sadly walks off, when a thunderstorm begins to come) Lanya: (noticing her dark self, Layla in deep thought) Oh my... (Goes up to Layla) Layla? Layla: (turns to Layna) Layna? What do you want, I'm self loathing over here. Layna: You should come inside, there's a thunderstorm coming. Layla: Why should I? I always come up short of absolute victory in my evil plans. And now I've got nothing to throw at the heroes anymore. I'm done. Lanya: (comforts Layla) I felt the same way, being that were both the same girl, but were also like twin sisters. Come on, let's get you back home. Layla: (sighs) Alright, do that. Layla & Layna: (heading back to Layla's house together) Unknowingly to them, a vaguely familiar Mobian dog demoness watches them from afar, hiding herself in the trees. Kaz: (whispering to herself) "I knew it... I just knew that she couldn't be trusted. But who was that other mortal with her? Intriguing..." ????: Give her time, no one can resist the darkness within (In the Dark Forest) Layla: Layna? Thank you for taking me back home. Maybe someday I'll repay you back. Layna: It's alright, Layla. (Felt that it's beginning to rain) Quick, let's hurry inside. Layla & Layna: (hurries over to Layla's haunted house & enter inside, feeling a bit wet) Layla: The rain does feel nice, but it still doesn't help me. Layna: Are you suffering from depression because of your failures? Layla: (sighs) Yes. Last week, I tried my best to stop Jack & Patricia, but that was the last straw. My evil ways are on it's last legs. At first I was in denial & try to think of anymore evil plans, but none of them don't make any sense. Layna: What happen next? Layla: The next day, I feel like I woke up from the wrong side of the bed & I felt so much anger that it's better out than in. I never talked to anyone like that ever again since then. And then another 2 days after that, I tried bargaining, but they all think that I'm weird by doing it. Layna: And you've got into depression after that. Layla: Exactly. (Sits down feeling depressed) (sighs sadly) something taps on a log Layna: (notices something) Layla? What was that? Layla: (looks at a log) I think there's something out there. Dromeo: Growls and stalks them) Layla: Who's that? Layna: Let's just slowly back away to a safe place. Layna & Layla: (slowly backs away & quickly runs into the bedroom, screaming hiding under the bed) Layla: How did that thing find us? Layna: It must've followed us here. Layla: What do they want with us anyway? What did I ever do to him? A voice was heard behind Dromeo. "And what do you think you are doing?" Dromeo: What must be done Layna: I'm guessing that it's not good. Layla: Follow me. Layla & Layna: (quietly sneaks to the back door to escape from the back way) "You seem to be honest enough. However, you will not succeed!" the voice said. Layna: What was that? Layla: Please tell me that's not who I think it is... (Suddenly lightning strikes near the house, scaring Layla & Layna) Layla & Layna: AAH! (Quickly pack the essentials only in 2 suit cases) Layla: That's it! We're outta here! Layla & Layna: (begins to quickly make a run for it outside the storm, while the thunderstorm rages on with heavy rain, lightning strikes & thunder crashes) "A storm," the voice answered. Dromeo: Chases after) Kaz watches some more, her fur completely drenched in rain. A pair of Firey orange eyes watch Kaz: "Hmmm..." Layla: (drenched in rain) Seriously! Just a little explanation on why your chasing me & Layna for? Layna: (drenched in rain as well) Quick, let's use this! (Grabs Layla's flying broom) Layla & Layna: (quickly starts up Layla's flying broom & hops on it to fly away as fast as they can away from the Dark Forest) Layla: Did we make it? Layna: (looks back at the Dark Forest for a moment) I think we've lost them. Layla: (sighs in relief as she continues flying on her broomstick with Layna) That's a relief. Category:Roleplays